With the development of information technology and the popularity of mobile internet, digital resources are playing an increasingly important role in people's daily life and work by virtue of their desirable characteristics, such as high-tech contents, environmental friendliness, and portability. Under such circumstances, various kinds of digital resource platforms are emerging.
However, with respect to the duplication of the digital resources (including but not limited by audio, videos, electronic readings such as newspapers and periodicals, magazines, as well as books, games, software, practical information, or the combination of the above) in the prior art, on the one hand, the duplication number cannot be controlled from the source end, and on the other hand, the illegitimate duplication cannot be controlled from the terminal end. Especially, with the development of technologies, there are more and more hardware terminals through which the users can read digital resources, and the operating platforms (such as the iOS system, the android system, the windows system, etc.) used by various hardware terminals are different from one another. At present, there is not a precise and low cost technique through which digital resources can be circulated and transmitted among terminals with different operating platforms.